Austria and Prussia Oneshot Collection!
by ThatHungarianBitch
Summary: Gilbert sneaks into Roderich's room one night while he's going to bed...what happens next? Smut. You have ben warned. This was a request and I just couldn't pass up the opertunity! I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned. R&R please!
1. I Know You Do

**Queenie: Hey BITCHES! I just got a request from a good friend, GoldenAvenue, and decided to go along with it because she's badass like that! So, it is M and if you don't like that, STOP READING NOW!!! I AM WARNING YOU!!! May not be explicit, but this can scar people! ...Except GoldenAvenue… (0////0) Sadly, there aren't that many GilbertxRoderich stories so I had to bullshit around with this one…hehe, sorry.**

**I DO NOT own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters mentioned in this story! Hetalia belong to its rightful owner Hidekaz Himaruya!**

**Summary: Gilbert sneaks into Roderich's house while he's going to bed…what happens next? R&R folks!**

* * *

Hehe, annoying Roddy is just to fun! The way his face just gets all red and his dark brows dip down…Ha! It's great! I just love it! Ooh, and the way he starts getting all cute and flustered when I point it out, that's the best part! And then he'll just sigh and turn away, probably trying to regain what little pride he had left. And then I'd saunter on up to him and start kissing his neck and wrapping my arms around him waist…to get whacked on the head. Do I expect him to just submit like a snap of the fingers? Nope.

And that's when thing to get all violent. I pushed prissy onto his bed and pinned his hands above his head so he'll stop hitting me. But of course, I had to suck on his lower lip to make sure he stops yelling at me. "Mmffm…Gilbert, stop this _right now_…ah!" Roddy hissed at me, but I could tell he liked it when slid my hand up his night shirt and skimmed my hand across his stomach. Those cute noises he made had my pants becoming tighter and tighter to a point that was making crazy with want.

Finally, Roderich growled, grinding his hips up into mine fiercely causing me to bend down and groan into his amazingly soft neck. Of course, I ground right back, feeling something poking my stomach. I looked up at his face. Roderich's cheeks were a dark pink and his glasses were askew. But then, oh then, he gasped and my name slipped out of his mouth. Fuck it, I couldn't take it anymore. Swiping off his glasses and practically throwing them next to his lamp, I crushed my lips against his, taking the opportunity when he gasped to slip my tongue into his mouth.

Roddy tasted like the toothpaste he had used to brush his teeth before with tiny undertones of some crazy ass expensive tea. He moaned into my mouth, his legs wrapping around my waist as if to trap me there. "What's with the face, Roddy? You look like one of stupid Antonio's tomatoes…" I whispered into his ear, making sure to blow a gust of air over his ear, making Roddy shiver. Soon, clothes started flying and our bare bodies pressed together, slipping and rubbing over each other's hard on continuously.

Roderich glared up at me, making one of his cute pouts and said in a breathless groan, "God, damn it all, Gilbert if you to not prepare me right this _instant_, there _will_ be hell to pay!" He didn't even have to tell me twice. Reaching into his bed side table I felt around for some kind of lubricant, laughing in triumph when I found a small bottle of scentless hand lotion. Grabbing Roddy's legs, I spread and propped them on each of my shoulders. He threw his head back and hissed when I pushed two of my lube coated fingers into his extremely tight entrance. Well, I was feeling impatient and horny, so I wasn't gonna go slow and put one finger in at time, oh hell no.

I pushed and pulled my fingers in then out over and over, sometimes making scissoring motions to stretch him properly before adding a third. By then Roderich was pushing and bucking back at my fingers and making those sinful noises again. Roddy was gasping for and looked absolutely fuckable at the moment and I immediate reached down to coat my boner before fucking him. It wasn't the first time we did it, and last time I didn't lube him up, Roddy wouldn't let me touch him for three weeks. I lost my mind, and when I went to his house on the fourth week, he had jumped as soon I walked into the piano room. Phew, he couldn't walk to days.

I dove into his tight hole, and listened to him hiss and shout with pain. I stilled and waited for him to get used to the feeling. I was slumped over and panted, holding my self back until he told me it was okay. When he did, I pulled my hips back and thrust straight back in, Roderich whimpering and groaning with pleasure. I growled and moaned along with him, because, hell, I was nothing _short_ of being in heaven. Bending over, I kissed his plush lips, Roddy's mouth opening immediately and our tongues meeting and fighting for dominance. "Gilbert, please!" Roderich pled and I complied, reaching down and wrapping my hand around his weeping erection and pumping him, milking little cries of ecstasy from him. Suddenly, Roderich threw his head back had shouted my name, tightening around me. I kept on pounding, letting him ride out his wave until I found mine. I thrashed and cursed, crying out something that resembled 'Roderich' and spilled my seed inside of him.

I collapsed on top of him, pulling out in the process. Roderich soon began pushing on my chest, mumbling something along, 'Gilbert, you idiot, I can't breathe!' I rolled off and grinned, a small chuckle coming from deep down in my chest. He looked over at me, still panting. "What? On earth are you laughing about?" Roderich prodded, reaching out and pushing my head. "Nothing, I just thought that was fucking amazing!" I laughed, looking over in his direction. He sighed and scooted towards me, curling up into side. I chuckled again and rolled over, and pulling him into my chest, I kissed his sweat covered forehead. "Y'know, I really love you Roderich." I grumbled, feeling sleep tugging at me. Roderich smiled and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling my neck in the process, sighing in contentment. "Oh, I know you do Gelbert."

**Queenie: Phew, finally done! I was writing this all morning! I think it might be a teensy OOC, but that's ok!**

**Gilbert: Hehe, me Roddy fucked! Hell yeah!**

**Roderich: Queenie, Gilbert…I kill you with my bear hands…**

**Queenie: Uh-oh…umm, see you later! Hey, GILBERT! I'll give you 15 dollars if you distract Roderich so I can run away!**

**Gilbert:*dark look* Sure…hey, Roddy! VITAL REGIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Some One As Awsome As Me!

**Queenie: OH MY LAWD! I got so many hits…it was **_**beyond**_** my expectation! I was so giddy with excitement; I decided to write **_**another**_** story for y'all! Thankies, and R&R mah pretties!**

**I DO NOT own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters mentioned in this story! Hetalia belong to its rightful owner Hidekaz Himaruya!**

**Summary: Elizaveta's been interrupting Gilbert and Roderich's private time for a few weeks now, and Gilbert needs some now!...what happens next???**

Every time Gilbert held Roderich's hand, Elizaveta smacked him with a frying pan. In fact, these kind of things seemed to be happening a lot lately. Whenever Gilbert forced Roddy to go take a shower with him, the bitch would pop up and try to kick his ass. Like last week, Gilbert and Roderich were kissing and holding each other and BAM! Elizaveta slams open the door, ready to kill Gilbert. Why was she being such a overprotective kid?!? Roddy had left her, so why did she keep coming back to beat Gilbert if he even thought about laying a hand on Roderich? Maybe she was…jealous? Oh _HELL_ yes! Gilbert chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

Strutting on up to the kitchen, He flung the door open, clearing his throat when Elizaveta looked over in his direction. "Oh, Lizzy! I have a question." Gilbert called in a sing song voice, making Elizaveta reach for her frying pan and quirk a brow. "Yes, Gilbert, what is it?" Elizaveta asked, suspicion dripping of her every word. "Well, I was wondering…Yesterday I saw Feliciano and West behind a bush. It looked pretty interesting." Gilbert piped up, noting the small glitter in her eyes. "Really?!? I-I mean, r-really, is that so?" She stuttered, excitement rolling off of her. "Yeah, they looked like they were having _oodles_ of fun!" Gilbert chuckled inwardly. Oh yes, West was having fun alright, and Liz would be out of his hair for a good 24 hours if she took the bait. "Umm, Gilbert I just remembered something realllly important I forgot at Feliciano's house. Do you, uh, think you could watch the house and Roderich while I'm gone???" Elizaveta prodded. She _really_ wanted to see those to bumping uglies…I mean, how cute could that be?!? We all knew they had it coming but, really? She _had_ to get this on film! "Oh, yeah, sure Liz! I'd be glad to!" Gilbert reassured her, dark thoughts bouncing around in his head.

Liz laughed hysterically and shook Gilbert's hands giddily. '_Oh, this is going to be a _fun_ day!_' They both thought as they prepared things, Liz packing her bag and Gilbert pulling some strings.

Roderich was lying on his back, panting and his cheeks a dark pink, Gilbert sucking and nibbling on his pulse point while pounding in and out of his body. Sinful moans and cries filled the room, Roderich holding onto Gilbert's shoulders for some kind of support, his leg twining around his waist. Gilbert groaned and searched for Roderich's prostate, wanting to hear his screams. Finally angling himself in the right direction, Gilbert pounded into his sweet spot, spots dancing behind Roderich's endless indigo eyes, Gilbert kissing his chocolate colored hair lovingly. He clawed the albino's back, pleasure wracking through his body suddenly. Gilbert followed sometime after, breathing heavily into the aristocrat's shoulder. "I love you Gilbert. I love you, I love you, I…love you." Roderich panted, staring up at the ceiling and looking down into half mast ruby eyes. "Hehe, of course you'd love some one as cool and awesome as me!" Gilbert yawned, nuzzling Roderich's collarbone and dozing off, pulling out before falling asleep all of the way. Damn, he was feeling really awesome right now.

______________________________Meanwhile_________________________________

"Ahh..! Ludwig, please! Harder!" A cute little brunette whimpered, his blond lover hesitating, but complying. Elizaveta held a tissue to her nose and a camcorder Japan had gotten her for her birthday to the window, happily watching her sweet little Ita-chan and Germany making love at Ludwig's house. She giggled happily; glad she found a good hiding spot and hadn't been caught yet. Man, today had been a great day!


End file.
